In view of the increasing depths of storage in oscilloscopes and other measuring devices, increasing numbers of sampled values must be displayed on the screen of the measuring device. The use of a magnification function for this purpose is already known. With this function, an overview curve is displayed in a small size. In a further diagram, a magnified curve is shown. However, such an approach is sub-optimal with regard to the efficiency of use of the available screen area. On the one hand, the overview curve is displayed only in a very small size, so that a selection of a region to be magnified can be difficult in some cases. On the other hand, the display of the overview curve uses up a significant part of the screen which is not available for the display of the region currently relevant to the user. Furthermore, such a display is not very intuitive.
US patent application US 2013/0328787 A1 shows a measuring device with a touch-sensitive screen, in which various operating processes can be triggered through gestures with one or more fingers on the screen. In particular, the US patent application shows a magnification by means of a two-finger gesture in which an object is selected by touching with two fingers and magnified by moving the two fingers apart from one another. However, the method shown there is disadvantageous, since it requires a learning of operating gestures and does not therefore allow an intuitive operation.
The invention is based upon the object of providing a measuring method and a measuring device which allows a simple and intuitive operation, especially for the magnified display of measurement signals.